Parties, Costumes, AND Candy!
by Mistress of Weird
Summary: Pix, Rammy and Tashli get into the Halloween spirit by coming up with costumes. Happy Halloween!


Author's Note: teehee, it's a Halloween Special! That means this is just a little story about me and my pets celebrating Halloween for the first time. I hope you all enjoy it!

.:. Disclaimer: Neo isn't mine. This story is. Got it? .:.

"Shannon, Shannon! Guess what?" Pix asked eagerly as she bounded through the front door of our neohome. The look on her face was positively ecstatic. I lifted an eyebrow, from my position on the Zen Sofa, disregarding my magazine for the moment, but before I could guess what could possibly thrill her so much, she continued, "Today in Neoschool, Ms. Macka told us that we could wear our costumes to school on Halloween!" I smiled, amused.

"So just what are you going to be? After all, you've only got a week left to decide." Pix paused.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But hey, there are plenty of things I could be, right?"

"Sure!" I replied. "Say, where are your siblings?" My question wasn't necessary, however, as two streaks of color dashed through the still open door at the moment.

"Hey Shannon," the blue blur called, dashing up the stairs. "Gotta work on my costume!" More slowly, but still in a bit of a rush, a streak of pink hardly identifiable as a Chomby ran up the stairs, calling a ditto to the ice Bori's statement. Then, he followed her into the bedroom that the three pets shared and slammed the door behind him. A moment later, He poked his paw out just long enough to paste a sign on the door that read "Shannon Keep Out". I laughed outright, then turned back to a gaping Pix.

"Well, looks like those two have their costumes chosen," I commented.

"Yeah, well, why don't you help me come up with a costume?" Pix suggested, her long Gelert ears twitching in anticipation.

"Alright, how about... a ghost?" Pix shook her head immediately.

"Hello, everyone is going to be a ghost!" She replied.

"Then why don't you go as a vampire?"

"But Ms. Macka already told the class she'd be a vampire! I don't want to look like a copycat, and especially not a copycat of the teacher!" I tried to imagine what was so bad about imitating Pix's teacher. She was a kindly old Kougra, and very tolerant of the young pets in her class. _Must be a kid thing,_ I mused. "Wait, maybe I could be an Aisha! I don't think anyone's going as another kind of pet!" Pix beamed, obviously pleased with thins new idea.

"I think that would be just great," I replied with a grin.

So Pix quickly got to work on her costume. I offered to let her use my room, since she wanted to keep it a secret from even her siblings. Every day after school, when Tashli and Rammy dashed into their room to work on their costumes (which they continued to insist I couldn't see until Halloween), Pix would head to my own bedroom, stitching away, trying on, and adjusting. Finally, the day before Halloween, she ushered me in to take a look at the final product. She slipped into the bright blue suit and twirled for me. I was impressed.

She had wrapped her ears up and stuffed them into bits of felt to simulate the short, triangular ears of an Aisha, and her antlers had been covered in long tubes of felt and tipped wit blue-dyed cotton balls to imitate the longer, second set of Aisha ears. Her body was wrapped up in a smooth blue sheet, and her tail had been tucked into a short pointed stub to make it shorter. Her face was coated in blue paint, and she had made ovals of lavender eye shadow around her eyes. The look was finished with dark black eyeliner defining her eyes to look like those of an Aisha.

"It's beautiful," I proclaimed, rubbing her head affectionately. "You look just like a real Aisha.

"I hope I don't look _too_ much like a real one," Pix mumbled. "I don't want people to think I'm not dressed up."

"Nobody will, dear," I assured her.

Then next day, the three Neopets were as excited as newborn Lupe pups. The frisked around the house, picked at their breakfast, and nagged me and nagged me until I was forced to give in. "Alright, you guys can go put on your costumes now," I relented. "I want to see them anyway."

They dashed into their respective storage places, and each emerged many minutes later, fully garbed.

"What do you think of mine?" Rammy asked eagerly. He was dressed up as Dr. Sloth, obviously. He was wrapped in a green sheet, and had sculpted a few large strands of hair upon his head with putty, as well as a perfect rendition of Sloth's chin. A black cloak completed his outfit.

"It's great," I replied.

"How 'bout mine?" Tashli urged, pushing in front of Rammy. She was a mummy, wrapped up in a white sheet and adorned with numerous bandages. A tuft of icy fur poked out above her excited steel blue eyes.

"It's wonderful, darling," I said with a smile. Pix didn't ask my opinion, but instead turned to her siblings to obtain their opinions.

"It's great Pix! Is this what you've been working on all this time?" Rammy asked, his eyes sparkling adoringly.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Tashli agreed. "I've never seen an Aisha costume before." She ran a bandaged paw over Pix's blue back wondrously.

"Thanks guys," Pix replied, a reddish tint mingling with her grinning blue cheeks.

"Hey guys," I cautioned, "you had better get going. You don't want to be late for Neoschool." The three exchanged glances before dashing out the door together in a jumble. I chuckled softly, then headed out the door myself to pick up some candy to give to the young trick-or-treaters that would surely come by later that night.

"—was so awesome!" I caught the tail-end of Rammy's sentence as he and his sisters burst through the door that afternoon. "Seriously, those wings looked so real I almost thought he'd be able to fly! I can't believe Mr. Halvey didn't give him the best costume award, because that's what his definitely was! And Siesta's was so lame! I mean, who on Neopia dresses up as a _cheese_? How dumb!" I shook my head at Rammy's rant, and asked them each how school was.

"Well, Damandra said I was copying her just because she's painted Halloween and looks like a mummy anyway!" Tashli announced, jutting out her bottom lip in a pout. "I didn't even think about her when I decided to be a mummy. Isn't that unfair?"

I nodded my head to humor her and listened patiently as Rammy told me about his day. "Well, Sepiand had the _coolest_ costume. He was dressed up as a Gallion! His wings looked so real... Even though he still looked pretty much like a Lupe, the wings were totally killer! Oh yeah, and Mr. Halvey said I looked a lot like Dr. Sloth!"

"Oh, but guess what happened to Pix?" Tashli interjected.

"What?" I asked, turning to a hopping Pix.

"I got the best costume in my class award!" She said proudly. She rummaged in her Light Faerie backpack for a moment, then pulled out a bright blue ribbon with little gold writing that said "1st Place, best costume in class".

"That's wonderful Pix!" I said, hugging her. "Did you remember to thank Ms. Macka?"

"Of course!" she replied. "But 'ya know what? I can't wait to go out tonight!"

_I hope you all liked my Halloween Special story! And remember, Happy Halloween!_


End file.
